


Untitled

by derschwarzeadler



Category: 1776 (1972), 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M, post orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derschwarzeadler/pseuds/derschwarzeadler
Summary: "Nothing will give me more pleasure than your happiness."
Relationships: John Adams/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing this s**t.🙈

If he had known he would feel so uncomfortable now, Thomas thought in a trance, he would not have yielded himself to John's pleading before.  
Few minutes ago, when John kissed him softly and asked him apologetically if he could continue, still in the blank which the orgasm brought, he nodded without a second thought. But he regretted it soon.  
The sensitivity of the body after orgasm was far beyond his expectations. His nerves passed too many signals to his head, which brought him suffering far more than pleasure. He struggled to escape unconsciously, but there was nowhere to go due to the restriction of John's body above him. Their bodies actually became more close since he humped his back and put up his arm around John's neck more tightly. He tilted his head back, and his neck showed a beautiful curve. He wanted to scream, but his throat was so tight that he could barely make any sound, only his heavy breath with nearly inaudible moans being left in the air.  
He knew he could push John away, and John would not complain at all. He also knew he could help John to deal with his sexual desire by other means, and they might even be more efficient. But he chose to do neither of them. He knew that John was under high pressure brought by heavy work and the concerns for Independence. He was keenly aware of one thing about John which even John himself didn't realize. Anxiety brought by politics seemed to disturb John always and made him slightly distracted even when they were making love. He could hardly refuse John's request. If he could bring John a little comfort or happiness, nothing would give him more pleasure.  
But this thought could do little on reducing the discomfort of his body. He almost lost control of his body as a result of the intense, continuous stimulation, and his gasps were gradually replaced by trembling begging.  
"John...P-Please N--!"  
After a small thrust into his body, the stimulation finally went beyond the limit he could bear. His voice broke, the left words becoming a small scream. Tears began to gather in his eyes. He closed his eyes, letting them slide down.  
Then he realized that John stopped and withdrew from his body suddenly. He felt a hand gently wiped the tears off his face, and heard a soft voice.  
"Thomas…"  
He opened his eyes, meeting John's worried blue eyes.  
"Are you all right," John touched his cheek softly, asking cautiously, "You suddenly began to cry--Are you feeling something wrong--"  
"N-No," he denied it promptly, although his body was still shaking due to the previous suffering, "I-I am just little overloaded by too much pleasure--"  
John stared at him with suspension silently. He looked away, avoiding John's sight. When his sight turned down, he was a little surprised. "John, you haven't--"  
"Thomas." John pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, preventing him from speaking more. "Look at me," he said in a tone of a little command, forcing Thomas to withdraw the wandering eyes and look at him, "There is no necessary for you to care so much about me…Nothing will give me more pleasure than your happiness."  
Thomas stared at him for a while and gave him a smile. He reached out and wrapped John up in his arms, whispering near his ears.  
"Same to you, John."


End file.
